Ameko Utsuro
Images still being drawn. Ameko Utsuro '(ウツロアメコ, ''Utsuro Ameko) was a former kunoichi of Iwagakure; who after an assassination attempt on the Third Raikage (三代目雷影, Sandaime Raikage, Literally meaning: Third Lightning Shadow) became a missing-nin. Background Ameko was born in Iwagakure five years prior to the Nine-Tail's attack on Konohagakure. When she was four years old, Ameko was forced to witness the many horrors of the Third Shinobi World War; where most the Utsuro clan – including her father – were killed by the Forth Hokage when he took out the Iwa Battalion. Ameko was forced to mature at an early age to cope with the death. Shortly after the war ended her mother gave birth to her little sister Yurito. Yurito's birth went south and Ameko's mother died during childbirth. Ameko made a vow at her mother's deathbed to protect her little sister. Ameko and Yurito were the last of their clan after her death. Ameko swore to get stronger to protect Yurito and by age 8, had graduated the academy and became a Genin. Ameko was later promoted to Chūnin after taking the Chūnin Exams in Kumogakure when she was 11. By the time Yurito was 7 and Ameko was 12, Ameko had made Jōnin. It was around this time that the Third Raikage kidnapped Yurito after seeing what Ameko did with her Bloodline in the Chūnin Exams a year prior. Ameko was furious went to Kumogakure to rescue her sister. She staged an assassination attempt on the Raikage as a distraction to save Yurito. She found Yurito unconscious in a lab and brought her back to Iwagakure. Not wanting to start a war; Ameko became a missing-nin. Ameko spent the next few years of life as a mercenary ninja, doing jobs around the elemental nations where she met Zabuza Momoichi and Haku Yuki. She and Zabuza became friends – with Haku being the surrogate little brother – who met up every few months after jobs. Zabuza like to call her 'Ame' (Rain). Ameko was planning to confess her love to Zabuza before he died in Wave. Personality Ameko was a bubbly but anti-social person. After the war, and losing practically all her family, she became very protective of her last surviving relative; Yurito. Ameko was generally seen as rather mature and polite, but anti-social. Due to this, she didn't have many friends and was often seen with her sister or in her room, alone. However, she was quite close to her Jōnin sensei, teammates, and Rōshi: the Four-Tails' jinchūriki. Appearance Ameko was fair-skinned with brown eyes and blonde hair that's black at the tips. In Part I she wore her hair in very loose, low ponytail which was fastened by a hair band and a red string with a silver bell on the end. She wore a grayish-blue custom flak jacket with black combat trousers (taped at the bottom) and black steel-toed boots. On her left leg she had two red straps that crises-crossed around her lower leg, just below the knee. On her right leg she had a dark blue shuriken holster. She had a leather strapped weapons pouch across her waist and red elbow high fingerless gloves. She wore her crossed out '''hitai-ate (forehead protector) in the traditional way. In Part II she swapped her original custom flak jacket for a darker version with more utility pockets and her her weapons pouch for a bigger, beige one, strapped around her abdomen (like Hinata in 'The Last'). She retained the black combat trousers – again, taped at the bottom – and shuriken holster but didn't keep the red straps on her left leg. She traded the steel-toed boots for black shinobi sandals. She wore red wrist-length fingerless gloves, and didn't change her hitai-ate (forehead protector) or the way her hair was tied. Abilities Taijutsu While Taijutsu was never one of Ameko's strong points she was capable enough to hold her own against stronger opponents. One of the reasons why she used a lightning clone to attack the Raikage. Ameko was forced to work on her Taijutsu to be able to stand up to the Akatsuki when they started hunting her down. Kekkei Genkai Ameko inherited the Utsuro Clan bloodline: Atom Release (原子遁, Genshiton; English TV '''Atom Style') which enabled the Utsuro the ability to condense atoms into sharp, hard scales. The Utsuro used these scales to attack opponents, make armor and weapons and to form barriers and walls to block chakra attacks and physical shrapnel etc. But is weak against Earth. Ameko was very adept in using her bloodline but she only used it if necessary. Ninjustu Fuinjutsu Ameko was very adept in the sealing arts, though not as skilled as an Uzumaki or Minato Namikaze she was very skilled in it for a regular ninja. Some even compared her skill to Jiraiya of the Sannin. Nature Transformations Ameko was skilled in using her three elemental affinities and knew about four jutsu for each of them. Her three strongest affinities in transcending order were: lightning, wind and water. Stats Part I Land of Waves Ameko is briefly seen at the end of the Land of Waves arc visiting Zabuza's and Haku's graves. Part II Fourth Shinobi World War: Countdown Ameko is seen briefly again among Kabuto's reanimated soldiers. Fourth Shinobi World War: Confrontation During this arc Ameko is sent by Kabuto to attack the Forth Division. It is there that she meets Yurito on the battlefield. Ameko is then shown to have a flashback. In the flashback Ameko was confronted by Tobi and asked to join the Akatsuki, she was obviously suspicious and asked what the Akatsuki were doing; what their goal was. Tobi said that they were trying to gather the nine Bijū, Ameko, having heard stories of the Four-Tail's ranting about the Ten-Tails from Rōshi quickly came to the conclusion that they're trying to revive the Ten-Tails. Tobi realized that she figured out his plans and tried to kill Ameko. They had a massive fight and Ameko barley escaped with her life. It is later shown in the flashback that Yurito confronted Ameko while on a mission and begged for her to come back to Iwa. Ameko, being a missing-nin and hunted by the Akatsuki didn't want to get Yurito or Iwagakure caught up in those affairs. While she realized that she had to tell someone of Tobi's plans, she was an Iwa missing-nin and Iwa and Kumo didn't trust her. So she decided that Konoha was the closest and best option. Yurito tried to force Ameko back to Iwagakure by fighting her, but Ameko defeated her sister and used a Memory Erasing Seal on her to make her forget about her sister. Shortly after her fight with Yurito, Ameko was captured and killed bu the Akatsuki. After the flashback ends, Yurito and Ameko started fighting and Yurito started to regain her memory. Yurito asked Ameko why she did the things she did and Ameko explained her actions. She was defeated and sealed by her sister. Movies Naruto 6: Road to Ninja Ameko appeared in Road to Ninja as a Konoha Jōnin. In Road to Ninja, she was extremely shy and clumsy, often tripping over her own feet. Ameko detested Iwagakure and her clan. She appeared wearing regular Konoha Jōnin uniform with a red 'hitai-ate' (forehead protector) and red, shoulder length fingerless gloves. Her hair was cut short and the bell she normally had in her hair was tied around her ankle. Trivia * The word 'utsuro' (虚ろ) means '''empty' or hollow which refers to the technique: Atom Release: Vanishing Tomb ''where the user encases themselves in a barrier is teleported a short distance away. A bit like the Body Flicker Technique. Ameko was hinted to be able to use this technique but it was never shown. * Ameko's name means '''rain' (雨) and child (子). * According to the databook(s): ** Ameko's hobbies included treating her sister and training. ** Ameko's favorite foods were pocky, chicken katsu and onigiri. Her least favorite foods were artichokes. ** Ameko had completed 81 official missions in total: 27 D-rank, 12 C-rank, 19 B-rank, 17 A-rank and 6 S-rank. ** Ameko had a nervous habit of scratching her wrist. Quotes Reference Ameko Utsuro is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by REDACTED on DeviantART. Category:DRAFT Category:Original Character Category:FINAL Category:Deceased Category:Female Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Missing-nin Category:Iwagakure